Traitorous Pink
by x Dark Lady x
Summary: Ichigo is forced between a choice: Let Aoyama-kun die, or join Kisshu. She chooses the latter. And so the tide turns, and the reign of darkness begins. Dark Ichigo/Kisshu, Pudding/Taruto.
1. Chapter One

**Traitorous Pink  
xDark Ladyx**

**Summary: **_Ichigo is forced between a choice: Let Aoyama-kun die, or join Kisshu. She chooses the latter. And so the tide turns, and the reign of darkness begins.  
_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything associated with it.  
_**Pairings: **_Ichigo/Kisshu, Pudding/Taruto, Pai/Undecided  
_**Note:** _I am from Australia, so I don't know any Japanese phrases, courtesies or mannerisms. Sorry if I somehow offend you by not putting in the correct sayings._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ichigo had never felt so helpless before. Even when she was a human and not half-cat, she always felt like she could do something. But now, she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. The slime – for that was the only thing she could call it – tightened around her shoulders and Ichigo's fist clenched. She turned to where Aoyama-kun was lying, unconscious and choking under a layer of slime. Tears prickled in the corners of Ichigo's eyes. "Stop it!"

Kisshu – the green-haired alien – smirked. Ichigo's eyes blurred over. _Not Aoyama-kun...not Aoyama-kun. Please, God, please don't let him die! _She was so deep into her prayer, that she almost didn't hear Kisshu's response. His words, dark and mirthful, made her heart stop. "I can stop it...on one condition."

_Hope._ Ichigo had never really felt what it was like. The last time she felt so...willing, was the day it all began...the day she had asked Aoyama-kun out. The thought of her raven haired crush jolted her back to reality. Her voice trembled. "What? What do you intend to do?"

"You know I always say it," Kisshu flew closer to her, his green hair ruffling slightly. He smiled an overly cheerful smile, and petted her bubblegum pink hair, almost caressingly. Realising what she was doing, Ichigo scolded herself, lightly. _Aliens don't care about your feelings, Ichigo, _she told herself,_ especially not heartless ones like Kisshu._

Ichigo squirmed and gritted her teeth. She didn't like where this was going. Whenever she had encountered Kisshu before, he had only said three things. It was either 'You'll lose the fight' or 'you won't make it out alive, next time' or...Ichigo shivered. No. She couldn't think about the next one. It wasn't an option. Aoyama-kun was the one for her.

Kisshu's cheerful expression dropped, and for a minute, Ichigo feared the worst. Kisshu hovered in the air, and he grabbed her chin, tilting it upward. His face was dangerously near. Ichigo's stomach turned, uncomfortably. What was he going to do? Kisshu smiled, darkly. "Be mine...and I will spare him."

Ichigo's mind flashed. No! She wouldn't do it! She couldn't! She wouldn't betray her friends...she wouldn't betray the Mew Mews! She had to get out of here! Ichigo looked desperately at Aoyama-kun's body. The slime was creeping up his face. It had almost swallowed him whole. Ichigo's heart sped up. She could jump...while Kisshu was distracted. Yes, she would jump!

_But what good would that do? _A voice in the back of her head asked, snidely. Ichigo swallowed, as Kisshu's face came closer and closer to hers. She couldn't leave Aoyama-kun to die! If she tried to rescue him...he would only get worse. Her heart felt like lead. She couldn't take the risk. She couldn't escape either. She wouldn't leave Aoyama-kun here. She _couldn't._

_Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love is by far, the truest type of love, _Ichigo recited, mentally. _I have to do this...for Aoyama-kun._

Ichigo closed her eyes, tightly. Kisshu tucked a strand of her pink hair from her face. Ichigo found herself overwhelmed by darkness, as his soft, cold lips captured hers. Silent tears poured from her eyes. Kisshu smirked as he pulled from the kiss. His smile wavered slightly. "Why are you crying, kitty-cat?"

The pink-eyed girl whimpered slightly. She looked down at the floor, her hair forming a barrier around her face. "I-I'll come with you, but only if you...if you keep your end of the deal. A-and, at least let me say goodbye..."

Kisshu's eyes narrowed, "Do you think I'm naive? Let you go, so that you can go off and blab to your little group of _Mew Mews_? No, you're coming with me!"

Ichigo winced, taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. The slime started to cut off her circulation. Ichigo was growing more anxious. "J-just to my parents...I promise...please...just let Aoyama-kun go. Please!"

The green-haired alien held up his hand, his eyes softening slightly. Cursing himself mentally, he spat, bitterly, "Fine, but I'll keep Romeo, over here. You've got ten minutes, any longer and your little hero will _die_."

Ichigo nodded, frantically. She turned to Aoyama-kun, tears streaming down her face. Kisshu snapped his fingers and the slime that had been wrapped around her chest, disappeared. Ichigo bit her lip, and looked one last time at Aoyama-kun's fallen body, before running from the room, her eyes red and puffy. She sprinted from the school, and through the alleys, her mind never tearing from the scene she had just left.

For the first time, Ichigo Momomiya, leader of the Mew Mews, and half-cat half-girl superhero, was defeated. Not even her Strawberry Bell could save her now.

* * *

Sakura Momomiya was currently dusting the windows of her house, humming a Japanese song under her breath. It was almost time for school to finish, and even though Sakura didn't want to admit it to herself, she wished that Ichigo didn't spend so much time at the café. Ichigo was her only child, and it felt so lonely without her here.

Of course, Sakura never really felt alone. Not since Ichigo had taken up her new job. She always felt like she was being watched...being followed. It was somewhat creepy, because this morning when she entered Ichigo's room, she could have sworn that she saw a flying, pink fuzz ball. But then again, it was the day after Shintaro had started raving about how cute Ichigo had looked when she had dressed up as a pink fairy for her Grade School Play.

She had a long sip of coffee after that.

The door to the house slammed open, and Sakura jumped from the impact. Ichigo rushed into the house, looking cheerful. She dropped her bag into the living room, and smiled, widely. Her eyes were slightly red and her hair was dishevelled. Sakura looked at her only daughter, surprised. "Ichigo, don't you have to go to work?"

Sakura watched, critically, as Ichigo's face morphed into a shocked one. Ichigo rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly. "Oh! I forgot! I guess I'll have to go now. Shirogane will throw a fit!"

Ichigo flung her arms over her mother. Her voice was a mixed burble of words. "Bye Mom, I love you!"

Sakura was slightly taken aback. There was something different about Ichigo...something almost...fake. The red-head beamed down at her daughter. Nevertheless, she could get used to this 'new' Ichigo. "I love you too, Ichigo."

Ichigo pulled back, and grinned quickly, before running from the house, not even closing the door from behind her. Sakura froze, for a second, and tentatively approached the door. She clutched the cold, metal knob and stared out at the empty driveway. An eerie silence filled the area, and a gust of wind tousled her cherry-coloured hair. Sakura gazed at the bright strawberries that lined the neighbours' garden.

She sighed, and closed the door. She had long given up trying to figure out the puzzle that was Ichigo Momomiya.

* * *

"You're a good actor."

"Shut _up_, Kisshu! Haven't you done enough, today?" Ichigo cried out, rubbing her eyes furiously. She looked up, expecting Kisshu to snarl, or attack her verbally. She didn't want to admit it, especially not to Kisshu, but she was riling him up...testing his limitations. It was a stupid thing to do, but she was in a horrible situation. Any outburst could be taken as a chance to escape.

"Feisty, are we, kitty-whiskers?" Kisshu raised his eyebrows, and flicked his long finger towards a large glob of slime. Ichigo gulped. That was Aoyama-kun. She just _knew_ it. She had to get him out of there! Kisshu snickered to himself, almost as if he pitied the person in the casing of gunk. He turned to Ichigo, who was still in her school uniform. "He's only got minutes left to live. I don't think you're in a position to shout insults, my sweet."

Ichigo looked down at her shoes. She squeezed her eyes shut, and avoided the alien's sharp gaze. She spoke, her voice was demanding, "Let Aoyama-kun go, Kisshu! You said you'd let him go if I...if I came with you."

"Yes," Kisshu laughed, his maroon cape rippling behind him, "I did, didn't I?"

Ichigo's chocolate brown orbs darted from side-to-side. She felt trapped. "We...we...we made a deal! You can't cheat me, Kisshu!"

Kisshu smirked, "Haven't you realised, honey? I've got the upper-hand here. But, since I'm feeling so nice, I'll stick to our deal. You come with me, and I'll let lover-boy go free."

_I can't fight anymore. I'm defenceless. I have to give in. I'll find another way out. I can't let Aoyama-kun alone with Kisshu. Who knows what he could do to him? I'll go with him...but I won't stop fighting. I'll never turn my back on what is right. _Ichigo thought to herself, determined.

Kisshu watched her from above, a twisted smile on his face, "Tick, tock, tick, tock. Hurry up kitten, time is running out for Prince Charming."

"O-Okay," Ichigo babbled, "I-I'll come with you! What do I have to do?"

The amber-eyed alien grinned at her, and teleported right in front of her. Ichigo took an instinctive step back. Kisshu's lips curled, and he stepped forward. Before Ichigo realised what had happened, he was kissing her again. Only this time it was different. His lips were warmer...Ichigo felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. Ichigo found herself slowly kissing back. Kisshu smiled into her lips and teleported to behind her. Ichigo's eyes flashed open. Had she just kissed him back?

"Mm, strawberry," Kisshu commented, winking at her. Ichigo felt her face grow hot. She had kissed Kisshu. And she had liked it. Ichigo clenched her fist. No! She loved Aoyama-kun! What sort of games were Kisshu playing with her?

"Let Aoyama-kun go!" Ichigo shouted, gritting her teeth. Kisshu shot her a feral smile, and Ichigo felt herself shiver involuntarily.

"If that's what you want, kitty," Kisshu snapped his fingers, and the big glob shook. A large slash appeared in the middle of the Chimera Animal, and it trembled. Ichigo watched with wide eyes, as the slime evaporated into green flecks. Aoyama-kun hovered in the air, his body convulsing painfully. His head jerked up and Ichigo bit her lip, tears falling freely. Kisshu chuckled from behind her, and with a wave of his hand, Aoyama-kun dropped to the ground, landing with a loud _thud_.

Ichigo tried to run towards him, but Kisshu gripped her arm, holding her back. His breath tingled against her neck, "Time to complete your part of the deal, kitten."

The redhead tried to break out of his tight grip, but Kisshu grabbed her around the waist. Ichigo didn't say anything, but she kept sobbing. Kisshu smiled, almost softly, "Say goodbye to Romeo, because this is the last time you'll be seeing him."

"No! Kisshu! Let me –" Ichigo couldn't finish her sentence, because her head started turning. She saw stars everywhere, and she felt extremely light-headed. She must have closed her eyes, because all she could see was black. Kisshu's hold on her loosened and Ichigo felt her feet touch solid ground.

Slowly, she let her eyes flutter open, but before she could take a look at her surroundings, she heard a silky, aristocrat voice come from behind her. "Who is this, Kisshu? Surely it isn't a human girl?"

Kisshu bared his teeth, "Pai."

* * *

**End Chapter One.**

This was just a random idea that came to me when I was watching Tokyo Mew Mew. Mind you, I don't speak Japanese, so forgive me for any mistakes. This story is going to be a 'Dark Ichigo' one, since I haven't come across many of them. This story also has a unique twist, namely in Ichigo's powers. Oh, and Pudding/Purin makes her entrance too, since I adore her and Taruto. I'm not too sure about Pai, so if you have any ideas, I'd appreciate it. I frankly don't know how this story will go about (this being my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic and all) since I'm not familiar with the community, so I'm just going to cross my fingers.

Review if you like it!  
DL x


	2. Chapter Two

**Traitorous Pink  
xDark Ladyx**

**Disclaimer: **_Tokyo Mew Mew belongs to Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi, and I do not claim ownership of anything associated with the merchandise. All rights and characters belong to Kodansha, Japan.  
_**Pairings: **_Ichigo/Kisshu, Pudding/Taruto, Pai/Undecided (Possibly Zakuro or Lettuce)  
_**Note: **_As I have not seen Tokyo Mew Mew in a year or so, I apologise in advance if any characters may seem too OOC, and I humbly accept all criticism provided.  
_**Warning: **_A few counts of swearing in this chapter. Nothing major. And also a sort-of in-depth kissing session. Don't say I didn't warn you. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ichigo didn't know what to think of Pai.

With his mature features, tall body structure and indifferent expression, he was completely different to Kisshu. Judging by how his ears pointed out, Ichigo could only assume that he was an alien. Ichigo shivered – exactly how many 'aliens' were there? Ichigo shook the thought from her head, and turned to look at Pai. Whilst his eyes shined with wisdom, though, his mouth was curled up in an unfriendly smile, showing off two rows of sharp, pointed teeth. He acknowledged her by tilting his head, and his eyes travelled over to Kisshu.

"Come now, Kisshu," Pai said, serenely. "That isn't the way to greet your friend. Why don't you introduce me to your..._girlfriend_?"

Ichigo's heart clenched and she stared wide-eyed, at him. Kisshu growled again, and stepped forward, shielding her. Ichigo bit her lip, thanking Kisshu mentally. She didn't know why, but she just got a _bad vibe _from the man standing in front of them. The green-haired hissed, "Damn it, Pai! Mind your own business!"

Ignoring his 'brother, Pai strolled over to where Ichigo was hiding behind him. Kisshu was shooting Pain angry glares, almost as if he was threatening the purple-haired man to even _try _harming Ichigo. The older alien would've rolled his eyes, but forced himself to keep his composure. Bending down so that he was at eye-level with Ichigo (who, being in a foreign place, felt all her bravery drain out of her) and his eyes fell to her Mew Mew Locket **(1) **that hung from her neck.

"Hm," Pai looked thoughtful, and he stood back up, brushing off imaginary specks of dust. He looked at Ichigo with idle amusement, before he turned to fix Kisshu with a meaningful look that Ichigo didn't like _at_ all. "So, you brought a Mew Mew onto the ship. Kisshu, it seems that your affections for this little girl have overextended its boundaries. Deep Blue-sama _will _hear about this."

"Piss off, Pai." Kisshu looked sullen, "Besides, who says we can trust Deep Blue, anyway? It's not like he's doing any of the work here."

Pai's eyes narrowed. "It would be wise, Kisshu, that you do not insult Deep Blue-_sama _in front of me. You know very well the extent of Deep Blue-sama's power, and for now, he is our only chance to restore what has been lost. So, if you wish to remain with your head on, I suggest you escort this..._Mew Mew_...to a temporary living area, while I speak to Deep Blue-sama about your impromptu retrieval of the girl. And you _know _how Deep Blue-sama hates his plans to be ruined."

Pai turned and walked away, his cape fluttering slightly, as he did. He paused a few metres away, and without turning around, he said, "Oh, yes. And Taruto was looking for you earlier this day. I advise that you wait another day or so to tell him of your latest failure. Personally, he seems rather spiteful today."

And, he teleported away.

"Kuso!"**(2)** Kisshu swore, as he watched Pai, coldly dismissed him. Annoyed, he muttered under his breath, "I fucking hate him, acting all high and mighty. Ha! Just because he's older. All he's good for is thinking and spouting off complicated things...as if he could even dream of beating me, the Great Kisshu-"

Behind him, Ichigo sweat-dropped at the sight of a chibi-Kisshu proclaiming how great he was, before her mind turned back over to the conversation that had occurred between the two aliens. Biting her lip, she tried to remember the long lectures Shirogane had given them, but her mind turned up blank.

Suddenly, realisation dawned upon her. _How was I stupid enough to think that Kisshu was doing everything by himself? I mean, aliens don't just come down to Earth, just to fight some group of teenage superheroes! I'm missing something here. There's a bigger picture, bigger than even Ryou would have been able to guess. _

_Who exactly are 'Pai' and 'Taruto'? And what did Pai mean, 'He is our only chance to restore what is lost?' ...And...Who is 'Deep Blue-sama'? Could we be fighting for something that is far too much for us to handle? _The pink-haired Momomiya trembled slightly. _Damn it! Why am I here, acting like such a baby? I'm the leader of the Mew Mews! I wish there was some way for me to warn the girls..._

Finally breaking out of his reverie, Kisshu turned to Ichigo, his face suddenly brightening up. "Oh, well, who gives a shit about that idiot? Come on, Neko-chan, **(3)** we'll find a place for you to...sleep."

He winked at her, suggestively, and Ichigo grimaced. Clenching her fist, she glared at Kisshu, "Shut up, you _pervert_! I'll _never _love someone as evil as you! I'm doing this for Aoyama-kun, and him only!"

Then, just like that, Kisshu's mood darkened. His voice dropped several degrees, and he glared at the floor. "Oh. That's right. You're still infatuated with that pathetic mortal."

He looked up, fire burning in his normally playful eyes. He spat, "Tell me, Ichigo, what has _Aoyama-kun _done to earn you affection? Sure he's popular and handsome, but do you even know him? Sure, he agreed to go on a date with you, but does he even _like _you? Had he even _met _you when you asked him out? For all you know, he could do this to _every_-one. What makes you think that you aren't just one of the girls he picks out and dumps?"

His fist clenched, and he mimicked Ichigo's earlier actions. "Does he even know about your secret? What makes you so determined that he won't treat you like some freak, or dump you as if you were trash? Don't be so shallow! You know, I can read people very well. And do you know what I see when I see him? I see a dismal, weak, faker that could never _ever _hope to deserve you. Someone that could never love you like I do! Face it, Ichigo. As long as you're Mew Mew, you can wave your romance life away."

"I...urgh! What do you know anyway? Don't speak about Aoyama-kun like that! He's more of a man then you'll ever be!" Ichigo felt fury bubble under her skin. First, Kisshu had abducted Aoyama-kun, and then forced her to some weird alien place and now he had the gall to insult her crush! She was about to further chew out Kisshu, when said boy's head snapped up, and he shot her an intense look, that made her squirm. She tugged on the collar of her school uniform, and avoided his gaze.

Then, before she knew it, Kisshu had teleported right in front of her, and he pinned her to the cold, metal wall of the ship. His face was inches away from her own, and his breath tickled against her skin. His slitted, cat-like eyes bore into her wide, brown orbs. Leaning closer, Kisshu pressed his lips onto her own. Ichigo felt her breath hitch up.

Over time, Ichigo and prided herself in being resistant to Kisshu's advance. But, this was unlike any other kiss he had given her. It was so deep and passionate, and Ichigo found herself in bliss. Opening her mouth, she deepened the kiss and relished the feel of Kisshu's tongue trace the bottom of her lip, and slip into her own mouth. Her eyes flutter open, and she found herself submitting to him.

Almost unconsciously, Ichigo felt her hands snake along Kisshu's lean stomach, bringing their bodies closer. Her right leg lifted itself up, and the pink haired girl wrapped itself around the alien's torso, her skirt shifting slightly. They stayed like that for a while, devouring each other's lips, in a furious lip-lock. To them, it seemed like the whole world didn't exist. Ichigo didn't recognise that the person in front of her was her enemy, and Kisshu didn't bother to acknowledge that the Mew Mew was nothing but a human.

Both of them were too caught up in the myriad of emotions that seemed to pass through the intense snog-session. **(4) **Lust coursed through their veins, and they lost themselves in a world of ecstasy. Eventually, though, they both reluctantly parted, and for a few seconds, they stayed in that same position, and as Ichigo slowly came back to reality, she realised exactly what she had done. Biting back a horrified gasp, her eyes squeezed shut. She had _kissed _Kisshu! S-she had _cheated _on Aoyama-kun!

Kisshu's hand caressed Ichigo's cheek, and then, with another uncomfortable spin, she was standing in the exact same pose, only they were now in a dark blue corridor, right next to a shiny door. Suddenly, the green-haired alien leaned down towards her ear, and whispered, "_Now _who's the man, little kitten?"

And then he was gone again, leaving Ichigo alone, and with a wide blush spread across her cheeks. She closed her eyes, as she remembered what the kiss felt like, and instinctively, her hand flew to her lips. _Even though it's so wrong, and I should hate this, I can't help but...like it. I...I can't help but feel a spark...Is it wrong for me to crave another kiss from him so much?_

Her thoughts fell to Kisshu's words, and she felt tear dribble down her cheek. The words had stung her more than she would admit. Kisshu had voiced every one of her worries and self-confidence issues. If he found out _what _she was, Aoyoma-kun would probably hate her! Still whimpering slightly, Ichigo ran through the door on the other side of the hallway, and collapsed on the bed, not bothering to analyse the room. Burying her face into what looked like black, silk pillows, Ichigo let out all the tears that she had hidden behind her cheery visage.

* * *

"What is your decision, Deep Blue-sama?"

The stormy blue void swirled and rumbled. Kisshu and Pai were frozen in their bowing position, neither looking up from the crumbling floor of the ruined temple. A deep, booming voice echoed across the dome, "Leave her be. If you can convince this girl to serve me, then she would make a valuable asset." **(5)**

"But!" Pai blurted out, shocked, "Deep Blue-sama, you can't be serious! I've watched the girl battle, and she's weak without the back-up of her friends! How can someone like her be of any use to her?"

Kisshu subtly glared at his partner, but didn't say a word, instead opting to grit his teeth. Deep Blue made an annoyed sort of voice, which was laced with threats. "You dare doubt me? Do you think I do not know what I am doing?"

"O-of course not, Deep Blue-sama," Pai fell back into his impassive mask.

"It is good you know your place. Converting this 'Mew Mew' to our cause would not also strike an emotional blow to those pesky nuisances, but it will be an advantage for me." The voice paused, and the angry tirade seemed to dissipate. "Because, you two could not even _begin _to imagine the sort of powers the Ancient Mews have held, _especially _the leader."

Both Kisshu's and Pai's eyes widened, for Deep Blue to praise someone's power...it was unheard of. What powers did Ichigo have, really? Suddenly, Deep Blue's attention turned to the green haired alien, and said boy shivered slightly. "Kisshu, since you have brought the girl here, you will be tasked with..._convincing _her to join my side, as well as moulding her into the perfect weapon. Pai, you and Taruto will resume Kisshu's duties. I want Earth completely obliterated!"

Kisshu and Pai shared a look, but both of them dutifully replied, "Of course Deep Blue-sama."

* * *

"_Tell me, Ichigo, what has Aoyama-kun done to earn you affection? Sure he's popular and handsome, but do you even know him? Sure, he agreed to go on a date with you, but does he even like you? Had he even met you when you asked him out? For all you know, he could do this to every-one. What makes you think that you aren't just one of the girls he picks out and dumps?"_

"_Does he even know about your secret? What makes you so determined that he won't treat you like some freak, or dump you as if you were trash? Don't be so shallow! You know, I can read people very well. And do you know what I see when I see him? I see a dismal, weak, faker that could never ever hope to deserve you. Someone that could never love you like I do! Face it, Ichigo. As long as you're Mew Mew, you can wave your romance life away."_

Still repeating the words over and over in her mind, Ichigo's lower lip wobbled, and she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. Why was she so weak? She was supposed to be scouting the area, looking for weakness, _anything _but sit around and cry. Why did she even let that stupid alien get to her in the first place? She rolled over and removed her hands from her face, only to be met with the face of none other than Kisshu, who was eyeing her with a huge grin. "Come, now, Whiskers. I knew you liked that kiss I gave you, but I didn't think you'd be desperate enough to wait for me, _in my room._"

Ichigo jumped up, and blushed, which, in Kisshu's opinion, made her look like a flustered little goddess. "Oh my _god_. This is..._your_ room? This is so embarrassing!"

"Yuuup," Kisshu snickered, pushing Ichigo back onto the black mattress, playfully. "Sooo, care to share why you made my pillow so wet?"

Not even bothering to protest at the sudden action, Ichigo sighed, and curled up in a ball, hoping to escape from her captor's prying eyes. Unfortunately for her, Kisshu just appeared right next to her...again. Despite the tears on her cheeks, Ichigo managed a feeble groan. "Do you know how _irritating_ that teleporting thing of yours is?"

"Aw, don't moan, Ichi-chan," Kisshu gave her a foxy smile, "Because soon you'll be popping all over the place!"

Something about that sentence made Ichigo snap her head up in shock. "Wait...what? You're going to...teach me?"

Kisshu's smile disappeared, and his eyes flickered up to the ceiling. "Deep Blue wants me to convert you to our side. To train you in our arts."

Shock flooded Ichigo's features, before her courage raced back to here. She jumped up, determined. "Well, you can forget about it! I'll never betray my best friends to the enemy! Even if I'm not on Earth, I'm still a Mew Mew, and Mew Mews never backstab each other! Your evil schemes will never work on me!"

"I..." Ichigo prepared herself for another scathing verbal argument, but Kisshu just fell back onto his bed, his face weary and sad. "I know."

"W-wha?" The Strawberry Mew faltered, obviously not expecting that answer.

Kisshu avoided her gaze, and sighed. "I know that you'd never give into me. You'd never be able to pull yourself into fighting your friends, no matter _what _I said or did to persuade you. You're just stubborn like that, I guess. I know you'd never join us. But...I guess, I sort of wish that you would. I suppose you wouldn't understand."

"_Someone that could never love you like I do!"_

Ichigo felt a light breeze ruffle her reddish-pink hair, and she looked down at her lap, biting her lip. When Kisshu finally got the guts to turn back to her, Ichigo was looking at him with determined, teary eyes. "Kisshu...I...I...Tell me!"

"Neko-chan?" He asked, a bit startled.

Ichigo whipped around, and pinned Kisshu to the bed. "Tell me, Kisshu! I want to know everything! I...I _want_ to understand! ..._Please_."

Hidden behind a fringe of dark green hair, Kisshu's frown slowly morphed into a faint, almost unnoticeable smile. "If it's what you want, Ichi-chan."

* * *

**(1) **Sorry, I don't know what it is called, so if you do, feel free to correct me! Also, this was before Aoyama gave her the little 'cat bell,' so she wears the Activation Device on her neck.  
**(2) **_Kuso_: Damn.  
**(3)** _Neko-chan: _Kitten/Kitty-Cat.  
**(4) **That sounds so wrong, but I didn't have any other synonyms for 'kiss.'  
**(5) **Note that Deep Blue refers to everything as 'his.'

* * *

**End Chapter Two**

Sorry for the horribly late update, but I've just moved schools, and on top of all the drama of life, I've realised just how daunting have tonnes of unfinished stories are. So, since this is a 1 chapter fic that isn't at the top of my priority list, it has been neglected rather badly. Sorry if this chapter may seem a bit OOC, but it had been ages since I've watched TMM. But, I am going to start reviewing a few episodes.

_Next Chapter: _How the Mew Mews react to Ichigo's disappearance, and the first Taruto-Pudding meeting! Keeping reading and reviewing to find out what happens next!

Thanks for all the reviews,  
DL x


End file.
